I am Dracule
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Mihawk mempermainkan gadis hantu itu lagi: sedikit hiburan di waktu sarapan. Lagi pula dua parasit itu lah yang datang kepadanya. MihawkxPerona. Slight sho-ai. MihawkxZoro.


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Mihawk mempermainkan gadis hantu itu lagi: sedikit hiburan di waktu sarapan. Lagi pula dua parasit itu lah yang datang kepadanya. MihawkxPerona. _Slight_ sho-ai. MihawkxZoro.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit_.

**A/N:** Aku nemu fic ini pas lagi bete nyari sinyal wifi. Agak _sappy_ memang, jadi aku edit-edit lagi sebelum akhirnya dipublish. _Hope you enjoy the story. Feedback please?_

.

.

**I am Dracule**

Mihawk terbangun oleh suara berdebum keras di luar kastilnya. Dia menghela napas sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Berikutnya, dia mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki yang terpantulkan dengan sangat baik di luar koridor kamarnya.

Meski hanya merupakan kekacauan kecil, Hal ini lumayan menganggu untuk orang yang sudah begitu lama menghabiskan waktu tinggal sendirian di tempat yang sangat sepi. Dia mendengar keluhan-keluhan di udara sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya yang besar. Pendekar pedang terhebat itu mengambil kemeja putih sederhana dan memakainya di atas celana putih piamanya. Menurutnya, belum perlu memakai pakaian resmi mantel dan celana ungu muda kalau hanya berkeliling di sekitar pulau kediamannya ini. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, melakukan kebiasaannya di pagi hari: mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, menyisir kecil rambutnya yang hitam, memperhatikan kumis dan dagunya, dan keluar lagi. _Kokurou_ _Yuto_ dia tinggalkan aman di kamar. Dan dengan sandal, dia keluar dari kastil.

Mihawk suka melihat pemandangan khas yang langsung terlihat dari halaman, sebuah pemandangan ekslusif dari tempatnya berdiri: sebuah reruntuhan kerajaan yang sudah begitu lama terlupakan dan terbengkalai. Sekarang tempat itu menjadi tempat latihan orang yang baru-baru ini tinggal di kastilnya, orang yang dengan berani (atau nekat?) menantang dirinya duel. Dan orang itu rajin sekali, selalu bangun di pagi buta dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang sama setiap hari: memperlakukan reruntuhan kerajaan itu dengan kasar, memotong bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang begitu tua dan keras. Bukan hanya batu, tapi juga logam. Dua hal tersebut sepertinya bukan untuk orang itu, dia bisa mengiris logam dengan mudah seperti memotong kayu atau tubuh manusia. Orang itu, pemburu bajak laut yang telah menjadi bajak laut, Roronoa Zoro.

"Kubilang aku lapar!" Sebuah suara yang putus asa terdengar meneriaki laki-laki yang sedang berlatih pedang itu. Mihawk menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, mengenali payung merah yang terbang di udara, membawa seorang gadis kecil melayang bersamanya.

Dan selain orang yang sedang berlatih di bawah ajarannya, ada satu parasit lain yang mendarat di tempatnya. Dia bahkan lebih berisik dari orang yang pertama, dan selalu mengeluh kalau diminta melakukan sesuatu. Dia juga sering mengoceh tentang kesetiaannya pada salah satu rekan shicibukai. Perona, gadis yang aneh.

Mihawk tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Roronoa, tapi dari nada Perona, sepertinya Roronoa menolak apapun yang disarankan atau diharapkan gadis itu.

"Hawk-Eye masih tidur sekarang, dan dia tidak akan mau membuat sarapan untukku. Jadi kau saja yang memasak! Masakanmu kan lebih bisa dimakan daripada punyaku?"

Gadis itu berteriak lagi, mengatasi suara debum batuan yang runtuh.

Mihawk melihat dua orang itu bertengkar, lalu memandang Perona yang melayang putus asa kembali ke kastil. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa membujuk Roronoa untuk kembali, mungkin dia akan mengacak dapur untuk menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan sebelum ada yang memasak sarapan, semenjak makanan yang dibuatnya tidak terlalu aman dimakan. Dan karena Perona tahu hal itu, dia tidak akan coba-coba untuk meracuni dirinya sendiri.

Perona melayang langsung ke balkon di menara sayap barat, tempat yang dia pilih sebagai kamarnya. Sepertinya gadis hantu itu tidak melihatnya.

Mihawk tidak melihat tanda-tanda Roronoa akan berhenti latihan dalam waktu dekat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kastilnya, melewati pintu kastil raksasa, dan lorong-lorong yang selalu memantulkan langkah kaki siapapun yang melintas di antaranya. Dia menuju dapur.

Mihawk sudah begitu lama tinggal sendirian, dan dia tahu caranya menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Dia bisa membuat makanan sesuai seleranya, tergantung moodnya pada hari-hari tertentu. Dan pagi ini... Hawk-Eye merasa kalau dia tidak perlu membuat makanan rumit dan berat untuk sarapan. Lagipula Zoro yang biasa membuat makanan juga tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dia mengambil beberapa butir telur, roti, mentega, dan beberapa bahan lainnya dari lemari.

Eggmuffin dan _toast_.

Ada perubahan hawa udara saat pendekar pedang itu membuat _eggmuffin_ kedua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Perona di belakangnya, konyol. Dia memandang Mihawk dengan aneh.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sarapan." Hawk-Eye menjawab pendek.

"Kau bisa membuat sarapan?" Perona bertanya, heran. Dia masih memandang Mihawk dengan aneh. Seakan mendengar laki-laki itu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia akan mencukur kumisnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kelihatannya?" Mihawk masih sibuk memecah kulit telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam air mendidih. Sementara itu Perona mengendus aroma wangi yang mulai memenuhi ruangan, gadis itu mengulum senyum saat melihat _eggmuffin_ yang sudah jadi.

"Kau bisa memasak!" katanya riang, berputar di udara dengan senang. Senang karena perutnya yang lapar akan segera terisi, dan senang karena tidak perlu repot mencari sesuatu yang bisa langsung dimakan.

"Memangnya bagaimana aku makan kalau aku tidak memasak?" Mihawk tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan gadis hantu itu. Dia sudah selesai dengan telurnya dan mulai mengoleskan mentega dan selai pada roti yang akan dipanggang.

Perona mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Mihawk yang sederhana, dia malah menyentuh lehernya.

"Kupikir kau menghisap darah atau apa."

Jawaban itu sepertinya menyenangkan Mihawk, senyuman masih terkembang di bibir laki-laki itu.

"Jadi kau pikir aku vampir, begitu?"

Perona menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak...menurutku kau lebih mirip drakula. Dengan wajah tampan dan kastilnya." Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Vampir biasanya tidak punya kastil."

"Tapi aku memang _Dracule_."

"Apa?" Perona mengerutkan dahinya, masih melayang bebas dengan payungnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Uh..." Dia tidak tahu. Tapi melihat Mihawk yang sepertinya senang membuatnya terkejut... "Tentu saja aku tahu!" Perona berbohong, membuat Mihawk tertawa pelan.

Gadis itu malah melayang menjauh. Dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat." katanya ngeri. Dia memandang pemilik kastil itu dengan matanya yang bulat besar, masih dengan gelengan yang sama.

Mihawk mengangkat sebelah alis, masih tertarik. Sarapannya sudah jadi. Beberapa eggmuffin dan _toast_. Dia mengangkat roti dari pemanggang dan menatanya di piring.

"Angkat semua itu ke ruang makan." Mihawk mengisyaratkan sepiring eggmuffin di dekat kompor. Sementara dirinya membawa piring berisi _toast_.

"Hei! Jangan memerintahku seenaknya!" Perona protes, tapi tetap saja akhirnya gadis itu menyentuh piring eggmuffin dan membawa seluruhnya melayang ke ruang makan. Meski Perona masih melayang dalam jarak terjauh yang bisa diambilnya, agaknya termakan oleh idenya sendiri tentang drakula. Padahal yang Mihawk maksudkan adalah namanya sendiri. Drakule Mihawk. Bukan makhluk mitos penghisap darah gadis muda yang tinggal di kastil besar. Hanya saja Hawk-Eye malas menjelaskan pada gadis hantu itu: dia menikmati sorot mata penuh kengerian Perona tentang kesalahpengertiannya tadi tentang dirinya.

Meski kalau dipikir lagi makhluk itu terdengar lumayan mirip dengannya: kastil besar, kecenderungan menyendiri, dan dari penampilan... tidak jauh berbeda. Dracula dikatakan memiliki wajah tampan yang selalu memesona gadis-gadis muda, dan Hawk-Eye sendiri sama sekali tidak jelek. Dia tampan, sangat tampan.

"Ah, apa ini?" Seseorang berbicara.

Zoro, manusia ketiga dan yang terakhir hidup di pulau itu berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Dia mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam dengan _sash_, sementara tiga pedang miliknya terselip aman di pinggangnya. Dari rambutnya masih sedikit basah, jelas kalau dia baru selesai berlatih, mandi, dan turun untuk ke dapur, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Kau memasak?" tanyanya heran, melihat Mihawk sudah duduk di meja makan, menuangkan sesuatu beraroma cokelat dari teko kaca. "Aku baru mau membuat sarapan."

"Aku bangun lebih pagi karena keributan yang ditimbulkan makhluk yang kelaparan." Mihawk memandang Perona yang melayang dengan piring eggmuffin, masih dalam jarak terjauh darinya. Gadis itu memutar untuk meletakkan piring di meja, dan melirik Mihawk sesaat setelah meletakkan piringnya di meja. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menyentuh lehernya sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa? Lehermu patah?" Zoro bertanya tanpa perasaan, sedikit heran dengan Perona yang relatif diam dibandingkan hari biasanya. Biasanya dia akan mengkritik Zoro, untuk alasan apapun. Entah itu penampilannya, masakannya, apa saja. Meskipun kalau mengenai masakan, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa membuat makanan yang cukup aman dimakan. Dan Mihawk? Laki-laki itu akan memakan sarapan yang dibuat Zoro dalam diam.

Tapi kali itu keadaannya berbeda: Perona begitu diam sambil menyentuh lehernya beberapa kali dan melirik Mihawk, sementara laki-laki yang selalu tenang itu malah tersenyum geli melihat Perona. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Enak saja! Kalau leherku patah aku sudah mati, tahu!" Jawaban itu sedikit menggelikan pemilik kastil, dia tertawa, membuat Zoro heran. Hawk-Eye tidak akan tertawa kalau tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kalau begitu apa yang menarik perhatian pendekar pedang itu? Zoro memandang Hawk-Eye dan Perona yang aneh. Memperhatikan mereka sesaat, lalu menggeleng. Pendekar pedang santoryuu itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan dua orang itu dan mengambil eggmuffin.

"Kau ini aneh. " katanya pada Perona. "Kau juga." Kalimat ini ditujukan pada Hawk-Eye yang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, meski Zoro bisa melihat sorot geli dari mata laki-laki itu.

Zoro mencicipi _eggmuffin_, makanan yang masih baru baginya. Dia tidak yakin apa namanya. "Ini enak." katanya, menunjuk telur yang sudah setengah dimakannya dengan garpu.

"Namanya _eggmuffin_." jawab Mihawk, masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Satu lagi hal aneh di pagi ini. Aneh, karena Laki-laki seperti Mihawk sangat jarang tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku sekali-kali." Zoro menyuap _eggmuffin_ keduanya, lalu mengambil roti bakar. Roti bakar itu juga enak.

"Kau bisa datang ke dapur lebih pagi besok." Mihawk menjawab dengan nada santai. Yang disambut dengan bunyi pisau dan garpu yang beradu keras dengan piring. Zoro menoleh ke arah Perona. Ada apa lagi gadis hantu ini?

Perona melirik ke arah Mihawk dan berbisik ke telinga Zoro.

"Zoro, menurutmu drakula hanya menghisap darah gadis muda atau bisa menghisap darah laki-laki muda?"

"Hah?"

Perona menarik telinga Zoro, membuat anting laki-laki itu berdentingan.

"Jawab saja!" dia masih berbisik.

Zoro memandang Perona dan Mihawk bergantian. Hanya perasaannya atau ini memang ada hubungannya dengan dua manusia terakhir selain dirinya yang menghuni pulau Kurogaina ini?

"Zoro?"

"Kudengar drakula tidak membedakan mangsa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Perona mengambil pisau dan garpunya dengan sedikit gemetar, tapi dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Zoro.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa dia bertanya soal drakula?" Zoro sekarang bertanya pada Mihawk. Kalau laki-laki itu mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Drakula?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Perona yang sedang melotot ke arahnya. "Maksudmu aku?"

"Kau Drakula?" Zoro bertanya, heran.

"Drakule." Mihawk mengoreksi.

_Drakule_?

Zoro mengerutkan dahi, sepertinya dia mendapat akar permasalahannya. Mengapa Perona begitu takut dan menyentuh lehernya beberapa kali, dan mengapa Mihawk tersenyum begitu. Yang dia herankan: mengapa Perona tidak menyadarinya?

"Jadi kau benar menghisap darah?" tanya Perona dengan pekik ngerinya, lalu kembali memandang Zoro dan Mihawk bergantian.

Mihawk memandangnya dengan mata geli, dia mengambil serbet dan menyapu bibirnya dengan anggun sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin?" Mihawk memandang pisau makannya dengan begitu rupa, lalu memandang Zoro yang tengah meminum cokelat panas dengan pandangan misterius. "Lehernya seksi."

"Bruppph!" Zoro menyemburkan cokelat panasnya.

"Hei, apa kau bilang?!"

Mihawk menjilat bibirnya sekilas, hanya sedikit, tapi Perona bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu jadi menambah bayangan aneh yang sudah berkembang dalam kepala gadis hantu itu. Bayangan tentang drakula yang memasuki kamar-kamar kastil yang gelap, suram dan luas terasa semakin jelas. Sementara di dalam kastil itu ada dua manusia lain, penuh kehidupan, dan tidak waspada(?). Otaknya menolak hal seperti ini.

"Tidak boleh!" Kali ini Perona benar-benar bangkit dari kursinya, dia melayang dari kursinya dan menyeret Zoro bangkit juga.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Tapi Perona menyeret Zoro dengan segenap kekuatannya, membawa pendekar pedang itu ke ruang sebelah, yang sebenarnya adalah dapur, menutup, dan mengunci pintunya dengan bunyi ceklik keras yang membuat Mihawk tersenyum geli.

.

Zoro memperhatikan gadis muda itu dengan jengkel. Dia belum selesai dengan sarapannya, sarapan yang sangat layak dimakan dibandingkan masakan Perona sendiri yang setengah beracun. Kemungkinan itu adalah makanan terakhirnya sampai nanti malam: Mihawk akan menghajarnya habis-habisan dalam sesi latihan.

"Hei, berhenti mengeluh, kita harus menyiapkan senjata mulai dari sekarang!" kata gadis itu panik sambil membuka-buka lemari penyimpanan bahan makanan, terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Zoro bertanya, penasaran juga melihat benda-benda dilempar ke arahnya. Dia menangkap sesuatu.

"Bawang putih?" tanyanya lagi. Dia memandang Perona lagi dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa?" Perona balas memandang Zoro dengan mata besarnya.

"Jadi kau percaya pada dongeng itu? Berapa umurmu?"

Perona merona merah. Dia melempar Zoro dengan bawang lain yang dia temukan, tapi lagi-lagi bisa ditangkap dengan mudah. "Lihat saja, dia itu memang mirip drakula! Tampan, punya kastil, dan hidup sendirian. Bahkan namanya pun Dracule!"

Zoro nyaris ternganga. _Makhluk ini... _

"Hei, dia itu tidak serius. Mana mungkin Hawk-Eye mengincar leherku, kau ini terlalu percaya kata-katanya. Tch!" Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, dia meletakkan bawang-bawang putih di tangannya ke meja dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setidaknya dia bisa melanjutkan sarapannya sebelum keluar lagi untuk satu sesi latihan keras sebagai pemanasan.

"Hei!" Perona kembali menggamit lengan Zoro. "Jangan ke sana!"

Zoro berkelit dari cengkeraman tangan Perona, tepat ketika pintu dapur terbuka, menampakkan sosok Mihawk dengan beberapa piring kotor di tangan. Senyumannya yang tadi terkembang, hanya tertinggal menjadi sebuah senyum samar yang misterius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk!" Perona berteriak histeris lagi.

"Ini rumahku." katanya simpel, seakan katanya barusan menjawab pertanyaan Perona. "Roronoa..." katanya, mengabaikan Perona begitu saja.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku senggang, aku akan mengajarimu satu teknik lagi."

Senyuman Zoro mengembang. Satu teknik baru? Semangatnya langsung terpompa begitu mendengar kata-kata Mihawk. Dia tidak memperhatikan senyuman yang sedari tadi terkembang di bibir Mihawk. Senyum itu luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kutunggu kau di depan setelah selesai di dapur."

"Ay." Zoro menjawab pendek, sebelum berjalan ke ruang makan lagi.

Perona masih melotot ngeri.

"Jadi...kau serius soal itu? Leher? Zoro?" Perona bertanya patah-patah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu, Mihawk menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih. "Kenapa tidak, lehernya seksi."

Laki-laki itu ingin tertawa melihat wajah gadis hantu yang sudah pucat itu menjadi semakin pucat, dengan tangan mengenggam erat bawang-bawang putih. Dia melangkah lebih dekat, meletakkan piring-piring di satu tangan. Laki-laki itu menyentuh bahu Perona, menariknya untuk mendekat.

"Tapi sepertinya lehermu lebih baik." bisiknya tepat di telinga Perona. Gadis itu melotot dengan matanya yang besar, kakinya yang semula melayang, meluncur jatuh ke lantai, lemas.

**. **

Di JM *udah lamaaa banget memang* aku bilang namanya 'Juraquile Mihawk', tapi di sini aku pakai 'Dracule Mihawk' soalnya ini lebih sesuai dengan ceritanya. Lagipula nama-namanya kan memang banyak versinya :D

Dan aku ngaku nggak tahu apa menu sarapan orang seperti Mihawk. Tapi karena dia itu begitu classy, aku nyontek iklan makanan siap saji. Lagipula rasanya nggak mungkin kalau Mihawk makan nasi, atau mungkin?

Kalau dipikir Mihawk memang rada OOC. Dan kalau readers memang berpikir seperti itu, silahkan bilang! Aku pengen tahu, apa kalian sependapat denganku di 'bagian itu' kkkkk. Arigatou buat yang udah baca sampai akhir... Salam sayang dari Pilipin *karena aku lagi ada di sana* buat yang mau review #slap!

:D


End file.
